Remember this feeling
by Thais Fernanda
Summary: One-shot que surgiu em um surto graças a um domingo tedioso. Baseada na musica Long Live - Taylor Swift and Paula Fernandes.


**N/A: Ok. Isso foi um surto psicótico. Deem um desconto. Twilight Não me pertence, assim como a música também não. A história surgiu depois de ouvir Long Live (Taylor Swift e Paula Fernandes). Eu ouvi essa música umas 500 vezes e saiu isso... A idéia foi totalmente resumida para caber em uma one, então...**

**Enfim...**

**Vamos a história...**

- ##-

Às vezes me pergunto que realmente sou? Quer dizer, sei que sou Isabela Marie Swan, sei que tenho 25 anos... Mas o que quero da vida? Sinto falta da minha infância em Forks, dos amigos, do meu pai. Saí de lá com 8 anos, me mudei para Londres com minha mãe e é onde estou até hoje.

Claro que ainda ligo para Charlie, mas nunca mais tive noticias de Edward ou dos outros Cullen, eu mesma preferi que fosse assim, não queria lembrar deles, não queria lembrar da melhor época da minha vida!

_Lembrei desse sentimento  
Gritando dentro de nós  
Éramos todos meninos  
Em cada um vivia uma paixão_

Mas aqui estava eu, me lembrando de tudo, me lembrando de Edward... Como queria que nunca tivéssemos nos afastado. Como queria que ele estivesse ao meu lado por todos esses anos...

_Como uma cena de um filme  
Vencemos pesadelos enfrentando os dragões  
Criados por nossos medos  
Fruto da imaginação_

Edward. Esse era o nome do meu maior sonho, do meu maior pesadelo. Às vezes achava que tudo não tinha passado de imaginação, mas ainda existiam algumas fotos antigas para me lembrar de que tudo era real. Que ele realmente existiu em minha vida.

_De frente a uma nova era  
Na onda de uma canção  
Nós construímos a história  
Mente, alma e coração_

Levantei decidida, precisaria vê-lo mesmo que de longe, para fazer minha mente esquecer o que em 22 anos minha alma e meu coração não foram capazes... Eu sempre tive isso dentro de mim, claro que tive inúmeros namorados nesses anos todos, mas nunca consegui levar um relacionamento adiante, pela incerteza de promessas feitas em um passado distante, em uma infância inocente.

_**Flashback on**_

Estávamos sentados em um balanço no fundo da casa dos Cullen, eu iria embora em algumas horas e estava muito triste em ter que deixar Edward, o meu Ed.

- Promete que não vai me esquecer? – implorei olhando em seus olhos.

Ele me olhou, no auge de seus 10 anos já era possível ver muita maturidade ali. Era possível ver algo a mais nesse dia em especial, porém, eu na minha inocência infantil não sabia reconhecer...

- Eu prometo mais que isso Bells. Eu prometo que será a única em meu coração. Eu prometo que vou te esperar até você voltar... – Ele enxugou minhas lágrimas, me deu um beijo na testa e me abraçou forte... - Você sempre será minha princesa. Agora acho melhor ir para sua casa, amanhã você vai embora cedo e eu quero estar acordado para me despedir de você...

Aquela noite se arrastou e no dia seguinte, logo cedo eu já estava indo embora... Antes de entrar no carro, ele me abraçou, repetiu sua promessa e sussurrou baixinho que me amava, mas essa frase eu nunca mais escutei, eu nunca pude comprovar...

_**Flashback off**_

Long live the walls  
We crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined  
Just for me and you  
I was screaming long live  
All the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered

Eu iria derrubar a maior barreira entre nós dois. Eu iria eliminar as distancias.

Decidida, resolvi fazer uma pequena busca na internet, ver se eles ainda moravam em Forks, se eles ainda estavam nos Estados Unidos.

Joguei o sobrenome Cullen no Google e achei dois médicos em Forks. Além disso, achei um engenheiro mecânico. Resolvi detalhar e vi que um dos médicos era Carlisle e o outro era ele. Edward. Não sabia o que fazer agora. A coragem já estava esvaindo em meio ao desespero recém-descoberto.

Respirei fundo e me decidi por ligar para Carlisle. Talvez ele pudesse me passar alguma informação que me fizesse desistir ou não dessa vontade louca de rever Edward.

Disquei o numero que encontrei e em poucos toques fui atendida.

- Alo?

- Hum, com quem falo?

- Com quem gostaria de falar? – A voz do outro lado era totalmente serena, mas por um momento soou meio risonha.

- Hum... Carlisle?

- Ele mesmo e com quem eu falo?

- Er... Carlisle, aqui é Bells, digo... Isabela Swan.

- Bells? Meu Deus Bells, são 17 longos anos, sua desnaturada!

- Er... Eu sei Carl, mas eu não tive coragem de me aproximar antes... Sinto muito...

- Quando você volta Bells? Todos ficaram loucos para revê-la, espere até ver todos... Edward vai...

- Espere Carlisle – disse o interrompendo de pressa - eu... Como vão todos... Como _ele_ está?

- Oh Bells, você terá que vir até aqui para saber, minha boca é um tumulo. – pude escutar os risos alegres ao fundo e presumi que tinham mais pessoas na sala.

- Carl, quem está aí? – perguntei de maneira ansiosa.

- Não se preocupe, ele não esta aqui, apenas Esme e Alice e pedirei para elas não comentarem nada.

- Obrigada Carl.

- Foi bom ter falado com você criança, te esperamos para o aniversário dele... Você será o melhor presente que ele receberá em anos, é tudo que posso te dizer... – E simplesmente desligou na minha cara sem me dar a chance de negar. Sem me dar a chance de me explicar.

Said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now

Aqui estou eu, Forks. Quem diria que eu voltaria para essa cidade após 17 longos anos... Eu estava com 25 anos e Edward está completando hoje, 27.

Eu não teria tempo para me hospedar, tudo que fiz foi largar minhas malas na casa do meu pai e pegar sua viatura emprestada. Iria direto para a mansão do Cullen. Iria para a festa dele. Conversei com Carlisle mais duas vezes após aquela primeira ligação. E na ultima conversa ele me passou a hora da festa...

Quando parei em frente à mansão, minhas mãos tremiam mais que avião em turbulência.

Meu coração parecia prestes a parar e minha alma chorava ansiando pelo reencontro. Mas como seria vê-lo após tantos anos?

Esperei mais uns segundos e dei um toque no celular de Carlisle como combinado. Saí da viatura e caminhei até a porta. Quando cheguei lá percebi que a casa estava em um estranho silencio. Parecia que todos sabiam da minha chegada, mas pude escutar Carlisle falando (- Seu ultimo presente acaba de chegar filho, peço desculpas em nome de todos pela demora).

Ele então abriu a porta e antes que eu me manifestasse me puxou para dentro da casa e me colocou frente a frente com quem eu mais esperava encontrar nesses anos todos.

_Lembrei do momento  
Que fiz promessa pra nós dois  
Pintando o nosso destino  
Puro e simples, pleno  
E sem fim_

Ele estava mais lindo do que eu imaginava. E seu olhar refletia a mesma coisa que vi em nossa ultima conversa... Refletia surpresa, saudade... Refletia acima de tudo, amor!

E quando eu reconheci o sentimento eu ofeguei e no momento em que fiz isso, as lágrimas correram livremente, na certeza de que finalmente estava em casa, de que ali, ao lado daquele homem, era meu lugar!

Ele quebrou a distancia entre nós e me abraçou como fez quando me disse adeus há 17 anos. Mas dessa vez era mil vezes melhor...

- Você voltou – Ele sussurrou em meus cabelos...

- Eu cheguei Ed. Eu voltei para você... – eu suspirei, respirando seu cheiro, nunca mais querendo soltá-lo.

- Você nunca mais vai embora Bells, porque eu cumpri minha promessa e te esperei. E se você quiser, se você me quiser, eu nunca mais irei soltá-la.

Eu gargalhei enquanto o soltava e olhava em seus olhos. Verdes como esmeraldas, ainda mais brilhantes graças a lagrimas ali presentes.

- Não Edward, agora que te achei, agora que reencontrei a felicidade, nunca mais irei embora! Nunca mais diremos adeus.

_Que fosse assim  
Sem um "goodbye"  
Fosse pra sempre um "cheguei"  
O sonho que construímos  
Me vi feliz, eu te achei_

Será muito mais  
Que achar  
Será muito além  
Que pensar

Sei que muito tempo se passou, sei que talvez ele nunca tivesse me esperado. Mas passamos por muita coisa juntos, apesar da distancia. E isso tudo nos fortaleceu! Isso tudo fez nosso amor derrubar as barreiras.

Barreiras essas que nos fizeram amadurecer e amadureceram nossos sentimentos, por isso ainda assim, apesar de tudo, não desgostamos delas e sim as agradecemos...

Claro que enfrentariamos muitos problemas. Afinal não eramos mais aquelas crianças. Mudamos e com as mudanças vieram as inumeras diferenças entre nós, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Os dragões imaginários enfrentados na infancia, seriam agora dragões reais, que enfrentariamos com a mesma alegria. Alegria essa, que se devia principalmente por estarmos juntos!

_Singing  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you_

_**N/A: É isso. Não me matem! Eu não sou autora, só tive um momento de espontaneidade!... rsrs...**  
_


End file.
